


He Loves Me.

by 3cto8iologist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Chaptered, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Self-Worth Issues, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist
Summary: Written by: Kiibo Iidabashi.In my free time I like to write about my life, my emotions, school, home, etc.Those are usually pretty boring, but Saihara Shuichi is not boring.He's obsessive and scary and quiet and calming and everything else and he loves me.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stay up to write this, it was pretty easy to write so I'm probably gonna write more chapters of kiibs talking about saihara and love and junk.  
> I know y'all hate me constantly talking about my kins but-  
> THIS WAS EASY TO WRITE FOR A REASON  
> PREGAME KIIBO KINNIE SAYS PREGAME SAIIBO RIGHTS!!
> 
> There is no graphic violence in this chapter, there is no sex in this chapter!!!

My name is Kiibo Iidabashi, I'm an average teenage boy who gets average grades and overall isn't anything special. I just like video games and robotics, pretty normal hobbies. I don't exactly look like a 10, I don't think I'm ugly either, but I'm just 

Average.

So, why does he love me so much? He looks at me like I'm a celebrity and treats me like a king. It was a hard thing to get used to when we first started dating. 

"Kiiboooo, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" He tried to cheer me up after an argument about something stupid.

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't kill for me, or die or steal. Don't lie to me when I'm already mad." 

I didn't believe him, but he did one of those things. He stole me a hat I said I liked. I got mad he actually stole something, but it made me realize he probably would do anything for me. 

He could've gotten caught, get in trouble, but he did it just to prove he cares about me.

It was nice. I wear the hat a lot now.

It was also hard to get used to the affection. The public displays of affection, that is. 

I like kissing, I like laying with him, I love being close to him and showing I love him in physical ways. In private. 

He always grabs my hand where strangers can see and leans on me when we sit next to each other. Those are acceptable. They can be things friends do, not entirely romantic.

Saihara always takes it a little far though, kissing me or grabbing my waist. Always wrapped around me no matter where we are or who we're with. 

it's often too much for me to handle and I angrily push him away or yell at him for it. I always apologize later though and he says I don't need to. I still feel bad.

He would hug me from behind when I'm talking with Iruma and I'd elbowed him in the side.

Usually saying something like, "Don't fucking touch me, pervert!" 

Iruma used to get worried he treated me awful, but she learned pretty quick I was fine around him. She even said she liked him and approved of him as a boyfriend. Not that I need approval or anything.

And there's so many other things I had to get used to, him hanging out with people I didn't like was always something that was hard to accept. I don't like Kokichi, but I really like Shuichi so I actually tried to "get along" with him. 

I always assumed he liked Saihara (I'm still pretty sure he does) so of course I didn't like him! He's more bearable than I thought, but that doesn't mean I'm going to try to spend more time with him. I honestly only see him when he's with Shuichi. 

WHICH IS SO OFTEN. It's annoying. 

But it's fine, it's for him. I say "but" a lot, I guess relationships have a lot of "buts" but I love him, but you stole it, but I hate him, but you could die, etc. 

I think Shuichi is one of the only people who loves me. He loves me so much, it's like the whole world was supposed to love me, but all that love only comes from one person. 

At least he's the first person to love me, I think dad has started paying more attention to me and some people at school have been noticing me. 

Not all love is good love though, some love is mean and forceful and comes with a punch to the face. Iruma used to tell me when we were younger that boys were mean to her because they liked her. Maybe that's why some guys are so rude. Probably not. They just like my body, sometimes my face. 

Saihara's love is different. It can be awkward or scary or too much or silent, but it's good. It makes me smile and blush or cry and scream, it's angry and sad and awful in a good way. 

His love is,,, warm. He's really warm as a person, not just because he holds me when we sleep next to each other or anything, he's warm in a "I can finally let out all my emotions that I push away", you know?

Always with soft shushes and reassuring words, always

" Its okay to be upset, we're going to be okay. "

"You're loved, you're good enough, you're human. You don't need to be perfect or miraculous, you're just you and that's enough."

I cried hard into his shoulder and let all the ugly out, he somehow still looked at me like I was the most handsome man in the world with puffy eyes, a red face, tears and snot. 

"What's wrong with me? Please, why am I awful? You tolerate me, please." I sounded delirious,,, 

He smiled at me and answered, "There's a lot wrong with you, there's a lot wrong with everyone. You're a normal teenage boy with flaws and feelings. I want you know that's okay, it's okay to not be perfect. "

It was always so nice, I hated hearing the way people cheered people up in movies and books. A lot of lies "You're perfect!" this and " You're the most gorgeous girl in the world! " that. It's stupid.

Saihara told me the truth and it made me feel so much better than "there's nothing wrong with you! Don't cry!" Sorry Iruma.

Of course, he needed to be comforted at times too. I'm not as good at comforting, not great at getting out the words in my head. 

Sometimes he clutched onto me hard and sobbed, it was weird and kind of scary, but he was there for me so I tried to do the same.

"hey," I made him look at me, it was a lot scarier seeing his face. It felt more real, "I - I love you, please remember that! People don't like you and it's ok! They don't matter! " 

He had pulled me into a tight hug and mumbled a thank you. 

I don't think I did well, other people's intense emotions were always scary. I never know what to do to make it better.

He always assured me it was fine. I think he's helping me understand emotions, I don't think it's on purpose. 

I prefer it when both of us are calm though. When we are watching a show on tv and eating dinner, no talking besides a word or two. Just calm. 

I especially like it when we're in the same bed and we're almost asleep. He sometimes lazily kisses my neck or face, it was relaxing.

He'd whisper, "You're so pretty right now."

" Yeah? You're ugly. " I'd whisper back, he wasn't ugly. He is the opposite of ugly, he's gorgeous. 

"I know, you still love me though."

I giggled, " Of course I do, I love ugly things. "

"I love pretty things, you know?" he ran his hand through my white hair and looked right into my eyes. 

I looked at how content his face looked, happy and sleepy . His hair was messy, his face was slightly pink. He looked unreal. 

",,, I know, thank you."

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. We fell asleep in each others arms.

Moments like those feel fake. I can't believe how much he loves me, he's so kind, so gentle, so loving. I don't deserve him, but I get him. He chose me.

I really love him.


	2. :-(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo be like, "my boyfriend got beat up and I have anxiety but it's ok because kisses." Not really but I love smooches and also angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH THERE'S A HOMOPHOBIC SLUR! THE F ONE, YOU KNOW THE ONE. IT'S CENSORED BUT I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD PUT A WARNING OK BYE
> 
> holy shit I just realized I can write whatever I feel like? ??? Might right about kiibo being stressed about school. Might write him to be hinted at to have adhd. Because I have adhd and I want to.

His name is Saihara Shuichi and he's not average. He's smart, passionate, and emotional. He's amazing, but not everyone sees him that way. 

Some see him as a 

"F**GOT!" 

or maybe 

" Fucking weirdo. "

or

"Piece of shit with no life."

Or other things, names don't bother him tho. He just laughs. They bother me though. I've been called things too and they hurt.

Robot, try hard, among other things. They were never more than rude words and the occasional shove or maybe something else. Saihara's is worse. It's way more than a shove, it's brutal and violent and sometimes bloody.

I was waiting for him to come to the front of the school, we were going to walk to a pop culture merchandise shop, but he hadn't showed up so we could go yet. I was getting frustrated.

"Kiibo, sorry I was late!" 

I turn around to see him, about to lecture him till I saw him. His uniform was messy, his hair was unkempt , and his face was awful. There were definitely bruises starting to form and he had a bloody nose.

"What the fuck happened! Who did it? I'll kill them, are you okay? Is your nose broken?" 

I reached to feel the bridge of his nose and when I made contact he hissed in pain. 

" I don't think it's broken, I'm fine. We should go. "

"Who did it?" 

" It doesn't matter, we were going to that shop with danganronpa stuff? Sorry I kept you waiting. "

How was he so calm? I felt like he wasn't taking his own bullying seriously enough!

I could feel myself begin to cry, I quickly wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt. 

"You're hurt badly, it fucking matters. I'm going to kick his ass! " 

"You're crying,,," He cupped my cheek lovingly, " Please don't cry over trash like me. " 

"You're not trash, I don't care about trash! I care about you!" I probably looked pretty ugly from crying, but I didn't care.

He surprised me with a short kiss, maybe a poor attempt to calm me down. It just made me more worried because I tasted blood. 

"Thank you for caring about me, Kiibo. Sometimes I think you're the only one who does." 

"We should fix you up." I takes his hand in mine, "I have a lot of first aid supplies at home."

Then we walked to my house, I cleaned up his blood and gave him an ice pack. That was our date. 

Ever since I really knew the extent of Shuichi's bullying, I've worried a lot more. I try to spend more time by his side even if I know damn well I can't protect him, but I can't always be there. 

So when I'm with Saihara in public I'm scared of homophobes or bullies, when I'm with him not in public I'm scared of his thoughts on himself (all the "You're perfect!" and " I'm just trash! " bull shit.), when im.not with him in scared of those things ×5.

Some might say it's unhealthy to worry so much, but can you blame me? It's scary, I worry about others hurting him, but I also fear he might hurt himself. I just want him to be ok. 

He deserves to see himself as a good person. He deserves to know he's worth something. He deserves to be happy.

But I can't always make him happy. Sometimes I can.

"Hey Kiibo, you know I love you, right?"

" I love you too, you make me happy. You know that, right?" 

"Oh,,,"

He looked away and blushed.

"I want you to know you make my life better. You help me with a lot and I enjoy helping you."

" I don't know if I make your life better, that's a big thing-" 

I pressed my lips to his softly and move back to grin at him.

"You do. Without you, I'd be really unhappy."

" ,,, good, I want you to be happy. I'm glad I can do that for you. " He smiles back. I love his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if I wrote a graphic description of kiibo getting the living shit beat out of him would y'all be like, down?   
> Or would y'all prefer a soft sex scene, with crying (happy crying) and lots of soft touches?  
> Maybe some dadbashi being good dad??? MAYBE SHUICHI MEETING SAID DAD??   
> Holy shit, maybe a DOMESTIC DATE WJERE THEY CUDDLE???? MIGHT GO OFF THE RAILS AND WRITE FLUFF!!!


End file.
